Peter (Civ6)
Trade Routes to more advanced civilizations grant Russia +1 for every three technologies that civilization is ahead of them, and +1 for every three civics. |agenda-name = Westernizer |agenda-description = Likes those that are ahead in civics and technologies. Dislikes backwards civilizations that are behind in civics and technologies. |religion = Eastern Orthodoxy |quote = Remember to feed your people. Soldiers' bellies are not satisfied with empty promises and hopes. }} Peter the Great (9 June 1672 – 8 February 1725), also known as Peter I or Peter Alexeyevich, was Tsar of the Russian Empire from 1682 until his death. He leads the Russians in Civilization VI. Peter's Russia is the spreading amoeba you don’t want next door. He is great at absorbing all the land, technologies, and civics around him! Intro Embrace the chill winds of the Motherland, Tsar Peter. Your fascination with science and culture is a gift, and you will learn much from your Grand Embassies to other lands. Under your rule, Russia will surely flourish and spread, absorbing all that lies around it, perhaps creating the greatest land empire seen on this earth. In-Game Peter's unique agenda is called Westernizer. He is friendly to civilizations that are ahead of him in and , and dislikes backwards civilizations that are lacking in and . His leader ability is The Grand Embassy. Russia can receive or from Trade Routes to more advanced civilizations. Detailed Approach Peter's bonuses are ideal for taking over large swaths of territory for two reasons. First, Russia's cities innately cover more territory once settled as a result of their unique civ ability. Secondly, Peter's Lavras grant extra tiles for their cities whenever he expends a Great Person. With proper strategy, Russia will quickly amass great swaths of land. Combined with Peter's leader ability to absorb and from their respective leading civilizations, and you have a very powerful empire that can win with any type of victory. Lines Peter is voiced by Mikhail Danilyuk. He speaks Russian. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: Your people are worthy of admiration. Arts, sciences... What else can you wish for? (Ваш народ достоин восхищения - искусство, наука... Чего ещё желать? / Vash narod dostoin voskhishcheniya - iskusstvo, nauka... Chego yeshchyo zhelat'?) Agenda-based Disapproval: Your people thirst for knowledge and beauty, but you shun science and art. Why so? (Ваши люди жаждут познания и красоты, но Вы гнушаетесь науки и искусства. Отчего же? / Vashi lyudi zhazhdut poznaniya i krasoty, no Vy gnushayetes' nauki i iskusstva. Otchego zhe?) Attacked: Your war is futile. It's impossible to defeat Russia! Whoever will come to us with a sword, from a sword will perish! (Ваша война тщетна. Россию победить невозможно! Кто с мечом к нам придёт — тот от меча и погибнет! / Vasha voyna tshchetna. Rossiyu pobedit' nevozmozhno! Kto s mechom k nam pridyot — tot ot mecha i pogibnyet!) Declares War: I hereby proclaim you an enemy to Russia, our allies, and God, may he have mercy on your soul. (За сим провозглашаю Вас врагом России, наших союзников, и Господа,да помилует Он Вашу душу. / Za sim provozglashayu Vas vragom Rossii, nashikh soyuznikov, i Gospoda, da pomiluyet On Vashu dushu.) Defeated: I am defeated. To live one's life is not like crossing a field. (Я сражён. Жизнь прожить - не поле перейти. / Ya srazhyon. Zhizn' prozhit' - nye polye pereyti.) Greeting: Hello! I am Tsar Peter. A worthy ruler such as yourself must appreciate all the most exquisite things. Do you like art like I do? (Здравствуйте! Я - царь Пётр. Достойный правитель, подобный Вам, должен ценить всё самое изысканное. Любите ли Вы искусство, подобно мне? / Zdravstvuyte! Ya - tsar' Pyotr. Dostoynyy pravitel', podobnyy Vam, dolzhen tsenit' vso samoye izyskannoye. Lyubite li Vy iskusstvo, podobno mnye?) Unvoiced Delegation: I have sent you a trade delegation bearing gifts of the finest caviar. Please enjoy. Refuses a Delegation: I cannot accept. Denounced by Player: My people live through winters more dangerous than your army. Do you think we’re afraid of your threats? Denounces Player: I have seen much in my life, but I have never seen such a despicable leader. You should be ashamed, and will be. (Я многое повидал в жизни, но никогда - столь подлого правителя. Вам должно быть и будет совестно. / Ya mnogoye povidal v zhizni, no nikogda - stol' podlogo pravitelya. Vam dolzhno byt' i budet sovestno.) Invitation to Capital: Would you like to exchange information about our capitals? Mine is a beacon of progress, but I do not know yours. Invitation to City: Come, let me show you my nearby city. Afterwards we can attend a ball at a beautiful dacha in the countryside. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Peter's diplomacy screen shows a shipyard with boats under construction. ** A similar scene is depicted in a statue of Peter the Great learning shipbuilding in Saardam. * Peter's leader ability is named after his diplomatic mission to Western Europe while his leader agenda references the 19th-century intellectuals who believed that Russian development depended upon the adoption of Western European technology and liberal government. Gallery File:Civ 6 Peter splash.jpg|Promotional image of Peter File:Peter loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Peter on the loading screen File:Peter the Great Portrait.jpg|An 1838 portrait of Peter by Paul Delaroche (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements ru:Пётр Великий (Civ6) Category:Russian